Was it my fault?
by sivy64
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, so don't be to mean ;   reviews would be appreciated! this story is on Chase, so enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_So this i my first ever fanfic :) hope you all like it! reviews are appreciated :) enjoy! special mention to elightate for the ideas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stationhouse<strong>

They were sitting in the stationhouse, completing their incident report of the rescue they had just completed. It was simple, as it was just an old person lost in the bush, who had barely gone a couple hundred metres out.

Chase and Jordan and just finished theirs.

'Chase, kebab run?'

'Sounds good to me' Chase grinned

'Not to me it doesn't, just got a callout, MVA, I'll send you the details' Vince told everyone.

Dean, Lara, Chase, Jordan, Lachie and Heidi ran to the patrols. Dean and Lara into one, Chase and Jordan in another, Lachie and Heidi in the last.

Chase and Jordan were heading to the MVA, upset at the fact they could've been at the kebab shop right now.

'Always another time mate' Jordan tried to cheer up Chase

'Yeah after finishing this rescue and ANOTHER incident report' Chase sighed

* * *

><p><strong>MVA<strong>

'Rescue base to rescue portable 1, sit-rep'

'Rescue portable 1 to rescue base, we got two cars with two occupants each, and two injured pedestrians. Lara and I are on one car, Lachie and Heidi on the other and Chase and Jordan on the pedestrians'

'OK keep me updated Deano, rescue base out'

'Lara, what have we got?'

'The drivers unconscious, no broken bones, query internal bleed. Passenger is conscious, with a broken femur. Extraction should be easy after we get the dash off' Lara explained.

'Ok, will you be OK, I've gotta go check on the others?'

'Yeah I'll be good'

Dean ran over to the other car that Lachie and Heidi were taking care of.

'Heidi, how are they?'

'Driver is conscious, just a few cuts. Passenger is conscious as well, she's got a broken foot and I've given her some morphine and put it in a splint'

'OK, get the combi-tool on that door and get them into the ambulance'

'Copy that'

Dean headed over to the Chase and Jordan, thanking God that everything was going

smoothly, but he had no idea what was coming.

'Jordan, how is he?'

'He's unconscious, pretty sure he's only got a fractured wrist and a pretty good bump to the head, he's lucky'

'Good to know' Dean began becoming hopeful, thinking this rescue had become a breeze.

'Chasie, how is she?'

Chase looked up, a look of horror on his face. Dean ran over, knowing there was something wrong.

'What's up Chase?" Dean asked worried.

'She's been dropping in and out of consciousness, abdo's rigid, broken shoulder, query spinal, blood pressures lousy and she's trapped by the front wheel of the car'

'Its OK, you radio the others to come over, they should be finished with their patients now, and I'll run and grab the airbags' Dean said, trying to control the situation, to reassure Chase.

'Yep' Chase replied not taking his eyes off Olivia. 'Rescue four portable to all units, I need all hands over here'

'Rescue six portable to rescue four portable, Heidi and I are all finished up, we're heading over now'

'Copy that' Chase replied.

Olivia started to wake.

'Olivia it's Chase, can you hear me?' Chase asked concerned.

'Yeah' Olivia answered groggily.

'How are you feeling?'

'Well I wouldn't put this on my list of top things to do before you're thirty'

Chase laughed, he hadn't known her long, but he knew she was a good person.

'Well don't worry, we'll get you out soon'

Heidi, Lachie and Jordan came over to give Chase a hand. Dean came running over, airbags in hand.

'This is Heidi, Lachie and Jordan' Chase explained.

'Hi' They all said to her, smiling to reassure her.

'I'll place these bags under the car, and we should be up and running in no time' Dean explained to Olivia.

'I won't say no to that' Olivia smiled.

A few moments later, Lara came running over and introduced herself.

A few minutes later Dean yelled 'Everything is in place Chase, they're ready to go'

'Copy that' Chase said, relieved that they would finally be able to get Olivia out. 'You'll be out in a sec 'Liv'

'Bring it on' Olivia replied, sounding relieved.

A few moments later, the airbags started to rise, to free Olivia, and before Chase knew it, all the monitors started beeping, alerting Chase to realise to fact she was bleeding out.

'She's crashing!' Lara yelled

From hearing those two words, the team sprang into action. Dean was on compressions, Heidi on the bag while Jordan got the defib ready. Chase just sat there, realising that the pressure of the front wheel was keeping her from bleeding out, and it was all his fault.

'CLEAR' Jordan yelled. 'Ready to shock, shocking now'

The team watched as her chest rose and dropped again, and of their heads turned to the monitor. Nothing.

'Try again' Dean yelled.

'Shocking now' Jordan said.

The team watched again in silence as Olivia's chest rose and dropped, hoping she would come back.

'Nothing' Dean said. 'Starting compressions'

After 20 minutes of compressions, Dean realised there was nothing more he could do, and stopped compressions. He pressed the transmitter on his radio.

'Time of death, 1:18pm'

They all just sat there, watching her, realising they had just lost a patient. A little later, they all began to pack up, except Chase. It was obvious it had hit Chase the hardest as she was originally his patient.

After everyone packed up, Dean said to Lachie 'Can you go grab him' Lachie nodded. Lachie headed over to where Chase was sitting.

'Come on Chasie, time to head off'

Chase complied. He stood up, not looking at his brother and walked over to the patrol and got into the passenger seat, without saying a word.

Dean saw this and headed over to Jordan, 'Jordan, can you keep an eye on Chase for me, I don't think he's coping'

'Sure thing mate'

Jordan jumped in the patrol and asked Chase 'I think it's time for a kebab, do you?'

Chase said nothing, all he did was stare out the window. A tear rolled down his cheek, he tried to not let Jordan see it, but he did.

'It wasn't you fault mate, she would have died either way'

Chase turned his head to Jordan, glassy eyed, and replied 'But what if it was?'

* * *

><p><em>Review :) xxx<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Stationhouse

When everyone arrived at the stationhouse, everyone started to unpack the truck, everyone but Chase. As soon as he had got back, he walked straight to his locker, grabbed his keys and walked out, not a word said or an eye looked in.

'What's up with Chase?' Lara asked Dean.

'I don't think he's coping after we lost that patient'

Lara sighed, she really did feel sorry for Chase.

Lachie called Dean over, and Dean went.

'Should we have followed him? I'm worried something will happen to him while he is like this' Lachie asked concerned.

'Don't worry Lachie, he's done this before, he'll go to the pub, get smashed and wake up tomorrow wishing he hadn't drunk that much the night before'

Dean explained.

'Haven't we all?' Lachie smirked.

'Ha-ha' Dean laughed sarcastically.

'Lighten up brother!'

Dean walked back over to unpacking the truck, and was starting to feel concerned for Chase.

Pub

Chase walked into the pub, walked over to the bar and sat down.

'1 beer'

The barman gave him his beer, and when Chase ordered another, he got it, and it continued, until Chase was completely delirious.

'Your cute' Chase slurred to the barman.

'I think it's time you went home mate, got anyone you can call?'

'I have a brother, his name is Dean, and he's cute just like you!' Chase tapped the barman's nose. The barman pulled away.

'Why don't you call your brother now?'

'OK, if that's what you want me to do' Chase winked.

Stationhouse

Everyone was finishing paperwork in silence when Lachie spoke up.

'Dean, have you called Chase?'

'No, why?'

'Well seeing as he walked out of here before, not a word said, you'd think we should know where he is' Lachie answered matter-of-factly.

'Alright alright, I'll call him' But before he could, his phone rang. 'Look who it is'

Dean showed Lachie the caller ID.

'Chase, where are you?' Dean answered

'Can you come get me?' Chase slurred

'OK, but where are you?'

'A place where there is lots of beer!' Chase said excitedly

'OK, I'll be there in 10' Dean hung up the phone.

'Where is he?' Lachie asked

'Drunk as anything down at the pub' Dean replied. 'I gotta go pick him up, I'll drop him home then I'll come back. Can you explain to Michelle?'

'Yeah sure'

Lachie headed over to Michelle's office.

'G'day Michelle, Dean had to duck out to go get Chase from the pub, he was pretty smashed, but he'll be back soon' Lachie smiled to reassure her.

'Why was Chase at the pub, I thought he was here, working?'

'He left a while ago, he's not really coping after his patient died today' Lachie explained.

'OK, so I take it he won't be coming to work tomorrow?'

'After the day he's had, no, probably not'

'Ok, well why don't you give Dean a call, tell him to not bother come back to work tonight, so he can look after Chase?'

'Yep, I'll call him now. Thanks Michelle'

Pub

Dean was walking up to the pub, from his car to collect Chase. He walked through the door and found Chase singing karaoke.

'That does not sound good' dean mumbled.

Dean walked up to Chase and grabbed the microphone off him.

'What are you doing Dean? Everyone was enjoying it' Chase slurred.

Dean had a look around, and it looked like Chase had emptied the bar.

'Time to go home Chasie'

'Fine'

The Gallagher brothers headed out to the car, Chase' arm around Deans neck for support to help him walk, otherwise he would be stumbling all over the place. Dean put Chase in the passenger seat.

'I love you Dean!' Chase said.

'Yeah, yeah, love you too Chasie' Dean replied, knowing that it was the beers talking.

Dean did up Chase' seatbelt and he jumped in the drivers seat when his phone rang. It was Lachie.

'What's up Lachie' Dean answered.

'I spoke to Michelle, she said don't bother coming back to work tonight so you can look after Chase' Lachie explained.

'OK, tell her I say thanks and that I'll see her tomorrow'

'I will. Look after Chase' Lachie said.

'I will, see you tomorrow ' Dean hung up the phone.

'Who was that?' Chase asked.

'Lachie'

'That's my brother!' Chase yelled.

'You don't have to yell Chase, I'm right next to you' Dean said, slightly annoyed.

Dean drove up the driveway of the house and got out first and headed over to Chase' side to help him out. Chase had drifted off to sleep on the way home so Dean had to wake him up.

'Chase, Chase' Dean said, shaking him slightly. Chase stirred.

'What?' Chase asked groggily.

'We gotta go inside, so stand up for me' Chase complied, and with the help of Dean, they made their way over to the front door. Dean opened the door and Chase stumbled through to his room and fell straight on the bed.

'Get a good sleep Chase' Dean instructed

Chase groaned, already half asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase woke up the next morning, head throbbing and nausea filling his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" he mumbled. He ran to the bathroom, and vomited several times in the toilet.

Dean heard this and went to the bathroom. He found Chase, and rubbed his back to make him feel better. Once Chase had finished, he leant his back against the door.

"I feel like shit," Chase said

"Well Chase I've gotta say I'm not surprised. Anyway, I've gotta go to work, will you be OK?" Dean asked concerned.

"Oh shit, I forgot about work, I'll get ready now" Chase started to get up off the ground.

"No you don't" Dean held back Chase "Michelle already knows what happened, she's letting you have the day off," Dean explained.

Chase nodded.

"I'll be fine, you can go to work now," Chase said agitated, not wanting Dean to see him like this.

"Ok, I'm going. Call me if you need anything yeah?"

"Yeah don't worry, I will"

"Bye" Dean said, Chase just groaned.

Chase crawled to his bed where he fell into a deep sleep.

**Stationhouse**

Dean got out of his car and began to walk up the driveway, where he found Lachie washing the truck.

"How was Chase when you picked him up from the pub last night?"

"Drunk as anything, singing karaoke" Dean chuckled

"Oooo, that would not have been good for service!"

"Hahahahahah, you got that right, he emptied the bar!" Dean explained

"Trust Chasie"

Dean started to head up the stairs when Vince said to the team, "We got a callout, pregnant bushwalker, was supposed to back yesterday. Lara is on her RDO, so Dean with Lachie and Jordan with Heidi."

"Sounds good to me" Jordan winked at Heidi. Heidi laughed.

"Come on guys, we're at work" Lachie complained

**Blue Mountains**

"Ok, Dean and Lachie, you're team Alpha, Jordan and Heidi you're team Delta. Alpha, you search this area," Vince pointed to a section on the map, "Delta, you search this area," Vince pointed to the section adjacent to the section Alpha were searching. "We've got around 4 hours until sunset, let's make sure you're back by then. Also there is no phone reception at the bushy parts, so if you need to report back get to higher ground. Any questions?" Vince looked at the team, they just stared, "OK, good. See you seen. Happy bushwalking"

Dean, Lachie, Jordan and Heidi headed out to the bush to begin their search.

**3 hours later**

"Rescue Alpha to rescue command" Dean said into the radio.

"Rescue command to rescue Alpha, go ahead Deano"

"We have found the bushwalker, she'd fallen over and sprained her ankle and her phone smashed in the process. We've given her fluids and the baby is doing fine," Dean reported happily.

"That's good to know. Rescue command to all units, head in for the night"

"Rescue Delta, copy that, we're heading in" Heidi said.

**1 hour later**

Dean, Lachie, Jordan and Heidi emerged from the bushes with the pregnant woman on a stretcher. They walked to the ambulance where Dean informed the paramedics of her condition. They loaded her onto the gurney and the ambulance drove off.

"Thank God that's over, my legs are killing me" Jordan complained.

"Did we go to hard last night?" Heidi asked, chuckling.

"Really guys? Please save that for when you're not in company" Dean said, slightly annoyed.

Lachie and Dean walked to one patrol and Jordan and Heidi went to the other. They drove back to the stationhouse, not looking at all forward to filling out the paperwork.

**Stationhouse**

Dean sat at his desk, wishing his paperwork would magically finish itself. The others had decided to go home, and finish the paperwork in the morning. Dean had decided if he did it now, he would feel much better in the morning. He looked at the clock, it was 11:30pm, and he was stuck here doing paperwork, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

**1 hour later**

Dean was pleased with himself, he had finally finished the incident report and could go home to sleep, and in the morning, he could brag about the fact that he'd already done his. Dean walked down the stairs to his car, and drove off. When he was halfway home, he realised he hadn't though about Chase all day, _I hope he's OK, he hasn't called, so he should be. _Dean hoped.

**Dean and Chase' House**

Dean got home and dumped his bag in his room, and headed straight for Chase's room. The light was off and the door was slightly open. Dean stuck his head in, he couldn't see anything because it was so dark, so he turned the light on. Dean's eyes widened. Chase wasn't there. Dean started to go into panic mode. He walked around the house calling Chase' name.

"CHASE! CHASE!" Dean yelled. No answer. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled  
>Chase' number. It rang a few times before Chase answered.<p>

"Yello?" Chase answered.

"Chase, where are you?"

"Ummm, the pub…" Chase said quietly, knowing Dean would be angry.

"Are you drunk Chase?"

"I don't know, but maybe the leprechaun next to me can answer your question" Chase said, answering Dean's question without even realising.

Dean's eyes bulged and he clenched his teeth, "You idiot Chase!" Dean started pacing, and decided to teach Chase a lesson, "You know what, make your own way home!" Dean yelled, then he hung up the phone.

Dean walked to his room, got changed and went to bed, not even second-guessing his decision.

**Half hour later**

Dean's phone began to ring, and Dean began to stir. He rolled over on the bed, to where his bedside table was. He picked up his phone and the caller i.d was Chase. Dean clicked the reject button, put his phone down and fell into a deep sleep.

**Stationhouse the next morning**

Dean walked up the stairs, where he was met Lachie.

"Where's Chase?" Lachie asked

"Well hello to you too" Dean said

"Well, where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago"

"I don't know, he called me last night and he was at the pub, drunk, again. I decided he needed to learn a lesson, so I left him there" Dean explained.

"WHAT? How could you just leave him there? You know he's not coping after that patient died a few days ago!" Lachie said angered

"Lachie, there's no need to worry, he probably just caught a cab home"

"Well did he? Was he at home this morning?" Lachie asked

"I didn't check, I'm sure he's there, sleeping it all off"

Lachie pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialled Chase' number, it rang a few times.

"Hello" It was a woman's voice. Lachie sniggered, realising Chase had probably picked up.

"Hi, my names Lachie, Chase' brother, is Chase there?"

"We've been trying to get in contact with you, I called the only emergency contact last night, but the call was rejected. Chase has been in accident-" The nurse was cut off.

"Is he OK?" Lachie asked concerned. Dean was alerted to Lachies change in mood, but Lachie held his finger up to Dean, silencing him.

"You need to come to the hospital, now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK**

Chase woke up after his long, deep and uninterrupted sleep. He looked at his alarm clock and it said 5.45, _If only I had never woken up,_ Chase sighed.

Chase got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and had a shower to wake himself up, _I'll get changed and head down to the pub._ He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He walked back to his room and put jeans and a jumper on. He grabbed his keys and drove to the pub.

**10 minutes later**

Chase arrived at the pub, doing exactly what he did the previous night, ordered beer and beer until he was smashed. Chase was attempting to call Dean, but his voicemail kept answering.

**30 minutes later**

Chase felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and the caller id was Dean.

"Yello?" Chase answered.

"Chase, where are you?"

"Ummm, the pub…" Chase said quietly, knowing Dean would be angry.

"Are you drunk Chase?"

"I don't know, but maybe the leprechaun next to me can answer your question" Chase said, answering Dean's question without even realising.

Dean's eyes bulged and he clenched his teeth, "You idiot Chase!" Dean started pacing, and decided to teach Chase a lesson, "You know what, make your own way home!" Dean yelled, then he hung up the phone.

Chase sighed, knowing he would have to leave now. But then he noticed a group of girls looking over at him and giggling, _Oh what the heck, I'll go for it,_ Chase thought. He headed over to the girls.

"Hello girls" Chase slurred

"Well hello, what's your name?" one of the girls asked.

"My names Chase, what's yours?"

"My names Eliza, that's Amy, Nicola and Georgia"

"Well hello ladies, would you like a drink?" Chase said, trying to get into at least one of their good books.

"Yeah, four cocktails please" Georgia said, not taking her eyes off Chase

"Sure, I'll go and grab them" Chase said, while eyeing off Georgia.

Chase walked off, _Georgia's pretty cute_, he thought

Chase brought back the drinks, passing one to Amy, Nicola, Georgia and Eliza.

"So what do you do?" Nicola asked him, while taking a sip from her glass.

"I work at Rescue" Chase replied

"Oooo, Rescue aye? So you like, jump off buildings?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I guess"

"Have you ever nearly died?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, a few times" Chase replied, trying to impress her.

"Well thank god you're still here!

Chase kept talking with the girls for a while until it was pretty late and he decided to head home. Remembering what had happened earlier, he didn't dare to call Dean.

"OK girls, looks like I'm heading off" Chase told them.

"Awww, please don't go. We were having such a good time!" Georgia said

"Well how about you give me your number and we can hit it off another time?" Chase asked Georgia, hopeful.

"Well I don't think I can say not to that!" Georgia said, while grabbing a piece of paper and pen out of her bag. She wrote down her number and passed it to Chase.

"Call me soon"

"Oh don't worry, I will" Chase told her

Chase headed outside, he started walking down the street and came to an intersection. He began walking across the road, and before he knew it, there was a car beeping the horn at him, and he'd been hit.

Chase's body flew back from the force of the car. He hit the ground – hard. His head bashed the pavement, along with his limbs. Blood began to ooze from the side of Chase' head. Witnesses began to stare, not believing what they had seen. Such a young person to be in that position was just horrible. The driver stopped immediately and ran to Chase's side.

"Can you hear me? Please please please wake up!" She begged him, yet Chase lay there motionless.

"Call an ambulance!" The driver looked around, begging the onlookers, about five people pulled out their phones and dialled 000.

The girls from the pub that Chase was talking to earlier ran outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Chase!" Georgia screamed as she saw him lying on the ground, blood surrounding his body. She ran over and began to caress his hair. "Please wake up Chase, for me"

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics ran straight over to Chase, medi kits in hand. The driver and Georgia stepped out of the way.

"Can you hear me mate? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The paramedic said to Chase – no response.

The paramedics placed a collar on Chase, splinted his lower left leg and bandaged his head in attempt to stop the bleeding. They placed Chase on the stretcher and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. Georgia sat in the back, holding Chase's hand while one of the paramedics worked on him.

"So how do you know Chase?" the paramedic asked, trying to reassure her.

"He's uhh, a friend" Georgia replied, not really sure of what to say.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics wheeled Chase to a room, where doctors and nurses surrounded him. And before Georgia knew it, Chase was wheeled out of the room, and she had no idea what was going on.

After about five minutes, a nurse approached Georgia.

"Hi, my names Paris, are you here with Chase Gallagher?"

Georgia stood up, "Yes, I'm here with him, is he OK?" Georgia asked concerned.

"He was taken for scans, and he has a snapped tibia. We are monitoring for internal bleeding and a brain bleed. We also managed to stem the blood from his head and other lacerations he received" The nurse explained.

Georgia's head was spinning, she had only known Chase for a few hours, and now she was listening to all these horrible things that had happened to him.

"Have you contacted his emergency contacts yet?" Georgia asked.

"Haven't you already?"

"No, I only met him a few hours ago at the pub" Georgia explained.

"Well yes I called the only one listed, but the call was rejected. After I realised you were here, I didn't bother to contact him again, assuming you had." The nurse explained.

"Oh, OK. Can I go see Chase?" Georgia asked.

"Sure, but not for too long. He is still unconscious, and should be until tomorrow" The nurse led Georgia to Chase's room.

All Georgia could do was stare.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**The next morning**

_"Is he OK?" Lachie asked concerned. Dean was alerted to Lachies change in mood, but Lachie held his finger up to Dean, silencing him._

_"You need to come to the hospital, now"_

Dean and Lachie sprinted down the stairs, not even bothering to let anyone know where they were going. Dean got into the passenger seat and Lachie got into the drivers seat.

The drive to the hospital was spent in silence. All Dean could think about was those times he had rejected Chase's calls, Chase had needed his help.

The Gallagher brothers arrived at the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, umm our brother was brought in here last night. His name is Chase Gallagher" Lachie explained.

The nurse typed away at her computer "Yes, he is on level 5, room 647" The nurse explained.

Dean and Lachie walked to the elevators, they arrived at level 5 and walked to Chase's room. They got to the doorway and saw Chase lying there.

"Oh no"


	5. Chapter 5

[b]Chapter Five[/b]

The lights were bright. Too bright for Chase's liking, and he shielded his eyes, tugging on the IV line that was connected to his arm, he looked at it, confused. Dean's face swam into view.

'Chase? How are you feeling?' He asked slowly. Chase tried to sit up, and Lachie pushed him back down gently.

'Take it easy mate,' he said carefully. Chase looked between them, questioning written across his face.

'You were in a bit of an accident. They've patched you up, and you'll be okay, but you've cracked your tibia. They thought you snapped it, but it's just a severe stress fracture. You'll be in a cast for four to six weeks, and then you can return to duty.' Chase nodded, and felt his head sear in pain.

'Just be careful Chase. You had a concussion as well.' Chase settled back on the pillows. Dean and Lachie stood up.

'We've got to head to work, but we'll come back.' The glanced up at the door as a knock sounded.

'And you've got company,' said Lachie, smiling slyly. Georgia came in, and sat next to Chase.

'You're Georgia, right?' He asked. She nodded, smiling at him.

'Yeah. Georgia Wright. We met at the pub almost a week ago.' Chase's stared at her.

'A week ago?' She nodded.

'You've been in and out of consciousness for the past few days, and they've been monitoring you for head injuries and other complications.'

'What happened?' He asked again.

'You staggered out onto the road, drunk, and you were hit by an oncoming car. It was so scary. I thought that the paramedics would lose you for sure.' Chase took Georgia's hand in his, and squeezed it.

'Thanks.'

'For what?' She asked.

'Staying with me. I don't know what I would have done today. Dean and Lachie have work, and Dad's usually busy. I think Heidi will come by later, but I'm never really sure with her.' Georgia smiled at him.

'I wasn't working this week anyway, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides,' she started, blushing, 'I thought you were kind of cute.' Chase almost laughed. She was cute; long brunette hair covered her shoulders, brown eyes, a dimple in her left cheek. She looked tired, and Chase didn't doubt she had been sitting next to his beside for the past week. Georgia's phone rang, and she answered it after checking the caller i.d.

'Hi Ruby.' Chase stared at the ceiling, trying to be polite.

'Ruby, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll be there in a few hours.' Georgia closed her phone, and returned her concentration to Chase.

'So. Tell me more about yourself Chase Gallagher.'

Six Weeks Later-

Chase felt them cut away his cast, and looked at his leg, wasted and thin. The doctor gave him orders to stay home for a week, give him some time to heal. He was supposed to see the psychologist for a while, but had no intention of doing so. He sat at home alone again, Dean and Lachie at work. When they weren't home, he lay about the house, staring the ceiling. He couldn't remember if he had eaten, and usually declined if Lachie or Dean offered him food. His phone vibrated on the coffee table and he picked it up. It was Heidi.

'Heidi?' Answered Chase.

'Hey Chasie, we're heading to the pub for drinks. Do you want to come?' She asked hopefully.

'Thanks for the offer Heidi, but I've got some stuff to do around the house.'

'Oh. Well, okay then. See you next week then.' Heidi sounded disappointed. Chase wasn't ready to face the rest of the world, let alone the team. He was still having frightening nightmares each night, and would wake up in a cold sweat, or nauseated. Losing a patient had always been one of his biggest fears, and every time it happened, things tended to go the same way. He heard the front door unlock, and he retreated to his room. A few minutes later, Lachie knocked on his door.

'Chase? You alright in there?' Chase feigned sleep as he heard his door creak open. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Lachie, or anyone for that matter. He heard his door close and footsteps quieten, and rolled over. He missed Georgia. While he'd been in hospital, she'd been in almost every day, visiting him, talking to him, entertaining him. He'd grown to love her antics, her smile, her tales of her best friend Ruby Wilcox. He closed his eyes, and fell into a rough sleep.

[i]'She's crashing!'

'CLEAR!'

'Try again'

'Shocking'

'Nothing'

'Time of death, 1:18pm'[/i] Chase woke up, sheets drenched, almost gasping for air. Surely this was supposed to stop by now. Dean knocked on his door.

'Chase, you want breakfast?'

'No. I'm right.'

'Chase, you need to eat. You're supposed to be coming back to work today.' Chase got up and opened the door a crack.

'I think I'm coming down with the flu,' said Chase weakly.

'Stay home then, I'll let Michelle know you're not coming in.' Chase closed the door again, and returned to his bed. He wasn't sick, he just didn't want to have to fill in reports, deal with Michelle, or the fact he hadn't been to see the psychologist yet. He heard Lachie and Dean head out the front door, locking it behind them, and then the patrol starting up. He loved his brothers, but was tired of feeling like the younger, weaker sibling. Dean wouldn't understand what was going on. He was solid, a rock. Nothing ever slowed him down, could ever stop him. Lachie was SAS trained, and just soldiered on no matter what was going on. Chase often wished he was like either of them. He walked slowly into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He heard a knock at the front door.

'Chase? Chase, it's Georgia. Please, open up!' Chase opened the front door to see Georgia standing on the porch.

'Georgia? What are you doing here?' He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

'I wanted to see you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chase invited Georgia inside, and she sat down nervously on his couch.

'Would you like a glass of water? Juice?' He offered.

'Just water thanks.' He poured her a glass, and brought it over to the lounge. She took the glass gratefully and took a sip.

'Chase, are you sure you're okay?' He nodded. She glanced at him again, and found him staring at her.

'What?' She asked, smiling.

'I was just thinking about how I missed you. It's been boring here at home, and I was remembering how you used to come and see me in the hospital, keep me company.' She dropped her head, blushing.

'Yeah. Well, I'm back at work now, so I'm not as free as I was before. In fact, my lunch break is almost over.' She stood up, and kissed Chase on the cheek.

'I'll come back later, okay?' He nodded numbly, and then she was gone. He felt his heart deflate, the light go out of his day. After several hours of sitting, staring blankly at the wall, he heard the patrol pull up out the front of the house, and he shook himself out of his reverie, and returned to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed, and pretended to be asleep. He heard his door open, and Dean stuck his head in. Chase squeezed his eyes closed tighter, hoping Dean would leave. He did, closing the door quietly. Chase rolled over. Thank god Dean never checked properly.

One Week Later –

'Michelle wants you back in this week Chase. Get up!' Said Dean, pounding on Chase's door. This was it. The inevitable. He had to return to work now, deal with paperwork, deal with Vince, Michelle, deal with the rest of the team. He didn't want to do this, but pulled on his uniform slowly. Lachie bashed on Chase's door again.

'Come on Chasie, speed it up, we're going to be late!' Chase sighed, and zipped up his jacket. He followed Dean and Lachie out to the patrol, and sat in the back. He stared out the window, watching as the houses blurred past.

'You're back on light duties for this week. Vince's orders.' Chase nodded, and Dean caught the movement in his rear view mirror.

'You right back there Chase?' Asked Lachie.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' Dean pulled up out the front of headquarters, and pulled on the handbrake. Chase got out, and began the weary trip up the stairs. He sat at his desk, and Vince dropped a pile of paperwork on his desk.

'You've got reports to finish, and then I want to update these files.' Chase nodded, and started his work. Vince's phone rang, and he picked it up. Two seconds later, he dropped it.

'We've got a callout!' Yelled Vince. Dean, Lachie, Lara, Heidi and Jordan disappeared down the stairs, and Vince sat at his desk, logging the details. Michelle stuck her head out of her office.

'Everything okay?' She asked. Vince nodded.

'Yeah, just sent the team out to a callout. Chase here is finishing his paperwork, and then updating some of the employee files for you.' Michelle nodded, and went back inside her office again as her phone rang. Chase stared at the computer screen, ignoring what he was supposed to be doing, and just sat there. Vince walked past him.

'Chase, better get on to that paperwork,' Vince said, walking past Chase's desk. He sighed, and tried to focus. An hour and a half later, the team returned, talking excitedly about the rescue they'd just performed. Jordan slapped Chase on the back.

'Kebab run mate?' Chase had a flashback to two months ago.

_'Chase, kebab run?'_

_'Sounds good to me'_

_'Not to me it doesn't, just got a callout, MVA, I'll send you the details'_

_'Always another time mate'_

_'Yeah after finishing this rescue and ANOTHER incident report'_

He returned to the present. No, he couldn't do that. It just didn't seem right, especially after losing a patient. It reminded him forcefully of the day he had lost Olivia. He couldn't slip up again.

'Nah, sorry Jordan. I've got this pile of paperwork to finish. Maybe another time.' Jordan was taken aback. Usually Chase was up for kebabs, or anything, and would gladly ditch paperwork to go out. Now he was withdrawn, quiet. Jordan returned to his own desk, and started his own paperwork. Dean and Lachie came up the stairs, tussling with each other.

'Chasie, we're heading out for beer and a pizza before we head home. Do you wanna come?' Asked Dean, hitting away Lachie's hand. Chase shook his head.

'Can you guys just drop me home?' Dean and Lachie exchanged glances.

'Yeah, I suppose we can. We'll miss you there,' commented Lachie. Chase said nothing, just packed up his desk and logged off his computer. Dean and Lachie headed down the stairs, Chase trailing them. They travelled wordlessly back to the Gallagher household, where Chase got out. Lachie and Dean watched him walk up to the door, making sure he made it inside. Chase was aware his brothers were watching him, and he opened the door quickly, making his way inside. He heard them drive away, and breathed a sigh of relief. Today had been one of the hardest days; to be able to keep focussed, to not scream at everyone. He felt so out of control. _I have to be going crazy_, he thought. He stood under the cold shower spray, trying to get the images of Olivia and the accident out of his head. _It's been almost two months. Surely it has to get easier now._ He wished he could stop thinking about Olivia. He'd hated losing a patient, and for some reason, she'd hit him particularly hard. _The others don't seem to understand the pain_, thought Chase. He noticed that it eased when Georgia was around, like she was a soothing hug. Chase wished she was here at night, to hold him when he woke up from his recurring nightmares, tangled in his sheets. He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, hair dripping. He walked straight into his bedroom, locked his door, and fell onto the bed. He was exhausted, and all he could hope was that he wouldn't dream of her again…

_'She's crashing!'_

_'CLEAR!'_

_'Try again'_

_'Shocking'_

_'Nothing'_

_'Time of death, 1:18pm'_ Chase gasped and tried to sit up in his bed, sheets wrapped tightly around him. _Not again…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A week had passed, and Dean was tired of Chase's attitude. It had been over two months since they'd lost Olivia, and Chase was still depressed. Lachie had noticed it too, along with everyone else, Vince and Michelle included. Chase had declined everyone's invitations to the pub, out for dinner, kebabs, to watch the cricket, everything. He'd started turning down Georgia's visits as well, preferring the company of himself over her entertainment. Dean had really thought that Georgia would be the turning point for Chase, but if he was going to push her away, nothing would be accomplished. He stormed down the hallway and flung open the door of Chase's bedroom.

"Chase, hurry up," he said loudly. Chase moaned, and rolled over. He didn't want to face the team again. The past week and a half had been hard enough to try and get through, and he'd been avoiding going out on rescues, despite Vince pushing him to go out. He drearily pulled on his uniform, wishing that his bed would just swallow him whole, and then he wouldn't have to deal with anyone anymore. His phone vibrated on the bedside table, and he checked the caller i.d. It was Georgia Wright again. He rejected the call, for what seemed like the thousandth time. He missed Georgia, but didn't know how to explain to her how he was feeling. He didn't know how to explain to anyone how he was feeling. Lachie dashed past Chase's room, trying to pull on his shirt.

"Come on Chase, you need to hurry up," said Lachie, rushing out the door. Chase followed his two older siblings out, wishing he could be more like them; cool, calm, and seemingly in control. He climbed into the back, and once again wished he could just disappear. Dean pulled out of the driveway, and glanced back at Chase.

"You're back on active duty today Chase," said Dean.

"No, I can't, I need," Dean cut him off.

"No buts Chase. I've already spoken to Vince about it, and we could use you out there. You're coming, whether you like it or not." Dean was determined that Chase was getting back out with the team. Lachie looked across at Dean, and nodded his approval.

"Besides Chasie, I prefer working with my little brother than working alone." Chase stared out the window, trying to ignore them. _If I ignore them, maybe they'll decide I'm not fit for duty._ No such luck. Dean pulled into the drive at headquarters just as Jordan, Heidi and Lara came running down the stairs. Jordan and Heidi climbed in the first patrol, and Dean, Lachie, Chase and Lara jumped in the other. Lara took the driver's seat, accelerating out of the driveway at a breakneck speed.

"What's going on?" Asked Dean, holding onto his seat as Lara hit the sirens and lights, and swerved around a corner.

"There's a fire at one of the apartment buildings in the middle of the city, and the firies have asked for help. There's been an evacuation, and there are people missing." Lara screeched to a halt outside a smoking building. Fire engines littered the street, and people ran screaming from the apartment block into neighbouring streets. The teams jumped out, and Dean headed over to Jake Hudson.

"What's the sit-rep Jake?" He asked.

"We've got almost everyone out, but we're missing one of the occupants, and she's not answering her cell." Dean looked at Jake's list, and the highlighted name hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Chase, come here," he called. Chase walked over slowly, and stood next to his older brother.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Doesn't Georgia have a friend called Ruby?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah, Ruby Wilcox. Why?" Dean waved over Lachie as well.

"Lachie, grab the BA's out of the back. We've got to head in and find Ruby." Lachie nodded, and Dean turned back to talk to Chase. If Chase had still been there anyway. Chase had left Dean as soon as he heard Dean say Ruby's name. If he didn't find her and something happened to her, Georgia would be distraught. They were practically inseparable, almost like sisters. He'd run into the burning building with no care for himself, only for finding her.

"Ruby! Ruby!" He yelled, coughing as he inhaled the smoke. He kicked open doors as he walked past them, checking each room. He tried to remember which apartment Ruby lived in, but couldn't recall.

"Ruby!" He yelled. The thick, acrid smoke filled the air he breathed, and burned his lungs with every breath. He wished he'd grabbed a BA before he came inside, but it was too late for regrets now. He ran into the last room, and tripped over something on the floor, sending him sprawling. He rolled over, and realised it was Ruby. He crawled back to her.

"Ruby! Ruby, wake up," he said urgently, coughing. He checked her, and she was still breathing.

"Come on Ruby, you've got to wake up. Please," begged Chase, struggling for air. He scooped her up, and tried to carry her out. He could only take a few steps before he fell to his knees. Ruby fell to the ground, and Chase toppled sideways. _I have to get her out_, he thought, but it was no use.

"Lachie," he coughed, drawing in a painful breath. There was no answer. _It's all my fault. I'm going to lose another patient. At least this time I'll go with them._ Chase was adamant that he was going to die.

"Dean," he croaked, hoping, almost praying that one of his brother's would hear him. He closed his eyes, the smoke and heat searing his face. _I just need to rest a moment, rest my eyes, take a few deep breaths, and then I can get Ruby out. I can tell Georgia how I really feel about her, not just about how depressed I've been, but how much I really care for her. I need to get Ruby out first…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lights blurred past Chase, a paramedic either side of him, doctors taking hurried notes on a clipboard. He was confused. _Wasn't I just in a burning building?_ A tube had been inserted down his throat, giving him the oxygen his body had so desperately craved. He closed his eyes again. _So tired…_

A few hours later-

Chase struggled to open his eyes, the lids heavy with exhaustion.

'Come on Chasie, open your eyes.' The light glared into Chase's weary eyes as he finally opened them to see Lachie and Dean either side of his bed.

'What happened?' He asked, voice raspy. They'd taken the tube out and had placed an oxygen mask on his face instead.

'You did something stupid Chase. You should have waited, gone in with Lachie and a BA,' answered Dean, his voice harsh. Chase sat up suddenly, setting off the machines next to him that were quietly monitoring his vital signs.

'What happened to Ruby?' Lachie pushed Chase back down gently.

'Ruby's fine, just some mild smoke inhalation,' he said soothingly. Dean's face was stoic.

'You'll be released in an hour or so, and then Vince wants an incident report off you.' He stood up, and pointed at Chase.

'You're lucky she didn't die Chase.' He left, shaking his head. Georgia knocked on his door, and came in, briefly smiling at Lachie as he followed Dean out.

'Georgia? What are you doing here?' He asked. Georgia blushed a little.

'I wanted to thank you. You saved my best friend's life today.' Chase shook his head.

'No I didn't. I nearly lost it. Don't thank me Georgia, if my brothers hadn't arrived when they did, she wouldn't be around anymore.' Georgia was taken aback. Chase rolled over, turning away from her.

'Please. I'd like some time alone.' Georgia didn't know what to do, and left Chase's room quietly. He waited for a little while, disturbed by a nurse who came in.

'Sign here,' she demanded. Chase signed his name carefully, and she left. Lachie came back in, arms crossed.

'What did you say to her?' He asked. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

'Nothing.' Lachie knew he was lying, and waited for Chase to gather together his things. They left the hospital in silence. Chase was angry with himself. _I could have lost another patient today, killed her, and it would have been my fault. I'm not ready to do this job anymore, and I can't lose any more patient's._ Chase was fighting with himself, and as soon as Lachie pulled up in front of their house, Chase got out. He walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him, sitting on his bed. _Georgia would have killed me if I lost Ruby today._ Chase rubbed his hands over his face, and laid down, pulling the blankets over his head. He fell asleep quickly, still tired.

'_Ruby! Ruby!' _

'_Ruby!' _

'_Ruby! Ruby, wake up.' _

'_Come on Ruby, you've got to wake up. Please.' _The dream changed…

_'She's crashing!'_

_'CLEAR!'_

_'Try again'_

_'Shocking'_

_'Nothing'_

_'Time of death, 1:18pm'_Chase woke up, a cold sweat covering his body, sheets entangled around him. He wanted the nightmares to stop, to be able to sleep through the night normally. Lachie knocked on his door.

'Chase, open up. You've got visitors,' he said through the door. Chase made sure he looked presentable, and unlocked his door. He hadn't realised how dark it had become, and that night had fallen. Georgia and Ruby came inside, and sat down, Georgia on Chase's bed, Ruby on Chase's desk chair.

'What are you doing here?' Asked Chase, sitting next to Georgia.

'Lachie called me. Chase, what makes you think that you didn't help to rescue Ruby?' Asked Georgia.

'Because I didn't. I couldn't even get you out safely Ruby,' Chase said despairingly, running his hands through his hair.

'You got me out of my apartment Chase. If you hadn't found me, I would have died in there, and I wouldn't be sitting here, thanking you. Lachie and Dean said they wouldn't have found me if you weren't there.' Ruby flashed a shy smile at Chase. Georgia laid a hand on Chase's arm, and looked him in the eyes.

'You helped save her Chase,' she said softly. Chase looked away, staring at the floor.

'I lost a patient. When I first met you in the bar that night, I was trying to drink myself stupid, to stop thinking about her. She died in a motor vehicle accident after bleeding out. We moved the car she was trapped under, and she died. I should have realised that moving the car would kill her, but I was distracted! I was busy thinking about the fact that if we got her out quickly, Jordan and I could go out for a kebab, that I could go home and watch the cricket game. It was my fault,' said Chase, tears forming in his eyes as he thought about Olivia. Georgia wrapped her arms around Chase, and Lachie stood in the doorway. Ruby got up quietly and left, joining Lachie and Dean in the kitchen. Chase was silent for a little while longer.

'Chase, it's not your fault. People make mistakes, it's human nature. We're not perfect. If Olivia was meant to make it, she would have survived. Ruby didn't die, and you helped to get her out. You can't win them all Chase,' said Georgia quietly. Chase nodded.

'Promise me you'll go back to work, start spending time with the world again. We miss you Chase, Lachie, Dean, everyone. Heidi and Jordan have been to see me as well, because I was the only one who could talk to you. I want to be able to spend time with you Chase. The real you, not this guy who's all depressed and hides away all the time.' Chase looked up at her.

'Really?' He asked. Georgia smiled and nodded. Chase took her hands in his.

'Georgia, I have something important to tell you,' he said seriously.

'Oh?' Chase cleared his throat, trying to think how he would say this.

'Georgia, I think I'm falling in love. With you.' He leant forward, and her lips touched his in a heart stopping kiss. Georgia leant back.

'Is this my fault?' She asked. Chase smiled, and shook his head.

'It's my fault.'

END


End file.
